BOND (Super-Star Legends)
BOND'' is the titular fused protagonist of ''B.O.N.D, and would be playable in Brawl Super-Star Legends and its sequel. His Minion would be Zyagesuke. Biography THE ULTIMATE FUSION BOND is the name give to the fusion of the warriors Muroki Luchigo and Sonzuma Goruto. He was formed to face an interdimensional tyrant named Bankatsu no Akuma, and stop him from destroying the Multiverse in which his fusees reside. He has returned to participate in an interdimensional tournament to see how powerful warriors from other Universes can be. THE LEGACY OF BOND *''B.O.N.D.'' *''BOND Legends'' Rival Name: Battle Legend Reason: Both are competing in the Interdimensional Tournament of Legends. BOND specifically requested Battle Legend to be his opponent, and sensing BOND's power, Battle Legend happily agreed to the match-up. Connection: Both are warriors with access to many abilities. Battle Legend possesses the knowledge of every fighting style known to man, and BOND was born when two warriors combined into one. Both also face an evil warrior who copies the abilities and powers of other fighters and warriors. Gameplay BOND would fight with many techniques that are combinations of his fusees' signature moves. BOND would be unique in that some of his combos vary. Moveset: Square (Standard): *Melee- BOND attacks with a combo of kicks and punches that either ends in a Clone finisher or a sword slash. *Tension Slash- BOND attacks with several sword slashes and kicks forward with decent knockback. *Clone Slash- BOND summons a Clone that knocks the opponent upward with a sword slash. *Tension Spikes- BOND stabs his sword into the ground and three more emerge from underground and hit the opponent. Triangle (Strong): *Gomu Barrage- BOND enlarges his fists and punches rapidly, then will either finish with a spinning sword slash or a forward energy blast. *Zero Style: Gomu-Bomb: Enlarges his hands and fires a large, red energy wave upward. *Flash-Warp Blast: BOND teleports into the air and fires a large, red-and-black energy wave onto the stage. *Riken-Crash: BOND charges a spiralling energy sphere in his hand and jumps upward, expanding both his hand and the sphere and thrusts it into the ground, sending a shockwave. Circle (Unique): *Unleash Potential: BOND will release an aura that knocks back any opponent nearby. This attack can be charged for higher knock-back. *Ryuken Shuriken: BOND punches forward and throws an energy-based shuriken surrounded by large ethereal beast that flies across the stage and releases a small whirlind of spiraling energy if it hits an opponent. *Genki Riken-dama: BOND creates a large energy sphere and jumps upward to throw it onto the stage. The energy will expand for 3-4 seconds, knocking back any opponent hit by it. *Transform/Meditation: BOND will transform into his Getsumei Rikudou form, making his attacks have 10% more knockback. If used after transforming, he will meditate, producing energy for his Super Meter. Throws: *Flash-Warp Smash (Up): BOND grabs the opponent and teleports into the air, and curb-stomps to opponent to the ground. *Clone Toss (Forward): BOND summons a clone forward that grabs the opponent by the feet. BOND spins three times before throwing the opponent and his clone. *Rubber Smackdown (Down): BOND enlarges his hand and grabs the opponent, slinging them over his head before slamming them into the ground Supers *Riken-Shogun (Level 1): BOND fires a large ball of blue energy surrounded by a crescent-shaped, black-and-red aura at a nearby opponent. Any opponent nearby will also be KO'd. *Slingshot Getsumeha (Level 2): BOND flies into the air and forms twin black energy orbs in both hands, and combines them into a single orb. He then holds the energy in his right hand and it stretches behind his back, then thrusts it forward onto the stage. The blast produced covers a large portion of the stage. *Universal Blast (Level 3): A cinematic. BOND creates two clones. The main body creates a massive energy sphere that he charges above his head while two clones supply energy. Once the now moon-sized sphere of energy completes its charge, BOND and his two other clones thrust the massive bomb at the victims and a large explosion ensues. *Full Gear Okami (Awakening): BOND transforms into his final transformation, giving him the ability to fly. All of his attacks can kill for a period of 10 seconds. Taunts *'Give Us Everything You've Got!:' Cracks his knuckles and holds his fist forward, saying "Give us everything you've got!" *'Universal Protector:' holds his arms behind his head and says, "We've fought an interdimensional tyrant. You don't scare us." *'Transformation Montage:' Transforms into three random forms before turning back and says, "Be glad we're holding back our power." Quotes *When Selected: **"You can't stand against our might!" **"My name is BOND, and we are the Ultimate Fusion!" **"We're always looking for a challenge." *Prematch: **"Let's hope you have what it takes." **"I am your end." **"We answer all cries for peace!" *Item Pick-up : **"We could use this." **"It's not food, but good enough for us!" **"A new weapon?" **"We fight better with our fists." **"This may come in handy." *If a Povalent Ring is picked up: **"Nope. Can't use that." **"Better let someone else have this." **"I'm already fused. No need for that." **"Sorry, partner, I can't use this." *When affected by the Transem Ray: **"When did we use that technique?" *Using Riken-Shogun: **"Rai-ken....Sho..Gun!" *Using Slingshot Getsumeha: **"Here comes the big one! Riken-Getsumeha!" *Using Universal Blast: **"This is the end for you! Our ultimate technique!" *Awakening **"You've left us no other choice!" *Successful KO: **" I am all that is right and just. I answer all cries for peace''. And to put it simply, I am your end." **"We cannot be stopped!" **"You can't stop us!" **"You're not even that strong!" **"No one can defeat the Ultimate Fusion!" **"If you're an agent of evil, we will destroy you!" *Respawn: **"No!" **"We're back!" **"The Multiverse won't save itself!" **"You would oppose the defender of the Multiverse." **"Yo, could I get little help here?" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Two shadowy figures collide into a bright flash, and BOND emerges with his fists clenched BOND strikes a pose and he says, "Let's hope you have what it takes." BOND extends his arm and says, "We answer all cries for peace!" BOND turns around and strikes a pose. Winning Screen Crosses his arms and says, "You didn't stand a chance." Stands victoriously and says, "You don't even compare to Akuma." Give the losers a thumbs-up and teleports off-screen. BOND disappears in a bright flash, and the shadowy figures can be seen traveling separate directions in the background. Losing Screen The screen flashes and the shadowy figures can be seen lying in the background. Falls to his knees and says, "We were defeated?" Looks at the screen and crosses his arms. Scratches his head and turns away. Costumes The Ultimate Fusion BOND's default outfit. DBON BOND's evil counterpart, the fusion of his template's evil counterparts. Goruchigo BOND's alternative design from the ''Brawl Legends manga. Timeskip BOND An alternate appearance of BOND as he appears in BOND Legends. He now wears a vest with sleeves and has white under-armor with black straps across his chest. His hairstyle is also a bit different. Transem: Sexy BOND BOND's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. She has black braided pig-tails with orange and blonde hightlights, and wears an outfit similar to her male counter-part, although it appears "sexier". Trivia *As with the Brawl Legends characters, BOND differs from his manga counterpart in a variety of ways. One such example is that this version is only a fusion of two warriors, rather than four as in the fanfiction manga. *He is the first character that is voiced by more than one actor at once. **He is also the only character whose concept was created from existing characters, although he has undergone a few changes since his intial creation. **He is the only character who refers himself as "we" and "us''". *BOND is one of three characters with an Awakening other than his Level 3 super, the other two being Lee Hatake and Nero Crescent. *He is the only character who does not fight to his full pontential, due to that fact that he would be overpowered. He is also unable to use his level 3 super more than once a battle, due to the nature of that technique. Otherwise, he'd have an extremely unfair advantage over the other characters. *BOND's gender swap, Sexy BOND, is based off of the design of his manga counterpart's Oiroke Technique, a transformations that turns him into a naked woman, with the naughty parts censored by clouds. **This makes BOND the second character who is indifferent about the effects of the Transem Ray, the other two being Lee Hatake and Stabbo the Clown. **Sexy BOND's ''Super-Star Legends design originally would have only worn a bikini to further resemble her manga counterpart. This was later changed to avoid being "too provocative". Category:B.O.N.D. Category:Brawl Super-Star Legends Category:BSSL Characters Category:LegendGames Entertainment